School of Rock 2
by Carmelita
Summary: A new girl shows up at Horace Green and causes rivals. NO FLAMERS.
1. New Girl

One by one, the students of Horace Green walked into the massive school. Zack and Freddy were talking about Nirvana; Katie, Miranda, and Billy (who over heard them) were discussing new shirt designs; and Dewey (who fortunately was subbing again) came in whistling.  
  
"Alright. Alright. Quiet down my midget rockers! I got a note from Mrs. Mullins. It says here…" He started mumbling words including "steak buffet" and "teachers lounge" until he got to the important part. "Ha! Here it is. 'There will be a new student transferring to Horace Green. Her name is-'" Dewey was cut off by the kids calling out names. "Pansy?" "Lynette?" "MISS MINI PYRO GIRL!!!!" yelled Freddy and everyone started laughing. Freddy hi-fived Zack. "No… Her name is Isabelle." "Well… Is she hot?" called out Freddy. Miranda rolled her eyes.  
  
Right then, there was a knock on the door. A pretty tall girl walked in with goldenrod hair to her shoulders, her outgrown bangs were highlighted blonde and it was pulled back in a messy bun. "What a preppy." whispered Alicia. Isabelle threw her bag down and everyone looked down to see a black and red bag covered in band buttons. "Hmm…." said Freddy and everyone knew what he was thinking. "Take a seat… next to Freddy." "Huh?" Freddy perked up. Isabelle walked back slowly, dragging her bag. Freddy sunk in his chair acting tough. Zack followed her all the way to her seat. "Step off!" hissed Freddy. She threw her bag behind her desk and sat down.   
  
"Ok, well before we get started, we should probably tell Isabelle…" started Dewey. "Tell me what?" cut in Isabelle. "That we aren't exactly a normal class. When I sub, I teach rock and roll." "We have a band! We're the School of Rock.," said Summer. "Yeah so do you.. You know.. Play anything or do you sing?" finished Dewey. "I play." answered Isabelle. Freddy knew right then that this was his girl he had been hoping for. "I play the drums." finished Isabelle. Freddy was shocked, his mouth wide open. Everyone started laughing. "That's what Freddy plays," explained Marco. "Ready for a lil' competish Freddy?" laughed Dewey. "Yeah I'm ready." Freddy glared over at Isabelle. Isabelle just smirked at him. At that moment, Freddy knew that he couldn't be mad at her.   
  
"Alright everybody! Lemme get the gear outta my van, then we shall... ROCK OUT!" Everybody started talking at once, while Dewey and Gordon went to get the "gear." "Soo...Isabelle..." drawled out Zack as he turned around to her. Freddy glared at him wondering what he was up to. He just smirked at him and continued. "You play drums? So does Freddy. He could teach you a little... He does with all the other girls." Freddy turned red (from anger) and shook his head slowly, meeting with Zack's eyes. Isabelle looked at both of them and smiled then leaned back. "Yeah.. He could teach me a little... doesn't have to be drums." Freddy blushed at her. Then she continued. "It could be how he steals every girl's heart then bashes it up, leaving them crying on the corner." She smirked and turned away, down to her notebook. Freddy grabbed it. "So whats this?.." She tried to get it back, but it didn't work. He looked at the page and saw "School of Terror is more like it..." written at the top, then it little letters at the bottom was a heart with 'Freddy' written in it. He looked shocked and threw it back. 


	2. Tension rises

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of this movie/chapter thingy. I forgot it the first time so yeah... I got this idea from my 3 step life plan lol. I based Isabelle on myself. WOOHOO! lol ok that is all! Hope you like it!  
  
"Dude, Freddy, Why'd you throw it back? I didn't get to see!" called Zack, running after Freddy at the end of class. He ran into the hussle and bussle of kids in the hallway. "Freddy!" Freddy ran into the boys' bathroom, slammed on the sink, and glared into the mirror. Zack walked in, out of breath. "Whats your deal Freddy??" He walked over to him. Freddy turned around. "Did you SEE what she had written in there??" Yelled Freddy. "Uh.. No dude. You threw it back before I could see it."  
  
Freddy walked hurriedly out of the bathroom and into the classroom to meet the rest of the band for lunch. He walked past her desk, grabbed the journal and threw it at Zack, opened to the page. "Here!" he yelled and went behind his drumset. Zack catched it and read it. "Whoa..." He saw Isabelle coming and threw it back on her desk. "Hey guys... Summer invited me to band practice.. That alright?" Isabelle said slowly, asking Freddy and Zack. "Yeah, fine with me!" said Zack. "Freddy?" asked Isabelle. She walked over there cautiously. He started playing his drum solo in "Long way to the top," ignoring her completely.   
  
Isabelle walked out of the room raging mad. "Freddy!" Summer grabbed Freddy's drumsticks and threw them. "What??" yelled Freddy. "Did you see what you just did to Isabelle? Do you even care?? What did she do to you?? Insult your hair???" Freddy was surprised to hear Summer talk like this. She had become more self confident since the band started. She ran out after Isabelle.  
  
"Isabelle?" She walked around the deserted hallway, until she found her by the drinking fountain, a little ways down the hall. She had black teardrops falling. "Don't cry over Freddy. He's not worth it." Summer said comforting. "Its not that! I just wanted people to like me. Then he saw my journal and his name was written in a heart at the bottom of the page, and he saw where I had written 'School of Terror is more like it' and- I DON'T CARE!" She put her head in her hands. "Well.. Do you want to talk it out? Here comes Freddy." Isabelle looked down the hallway to see Freddy and Zack coming.   
  
"Hey." said Freddy quietly. "Sorry that I ac-" He stopped to see Isabelle rush into the girls' bathroom. "Listen to me!" called Freddy through the door. "Shut up!!!" yelled Isabelle. "I don't care about your forced apology! Zack probably talked you into it! Its not like you actually mean it!" Freddy sighed and sat down at the bottom of the door. "Hey, its ok man. You tried." said Zack. "It wasn't a very good one though." finished Summer. "Let's go guys!" called Dewey. Zack and Freddy went back to the room and when Summer had finally convinced Isabelle to come out of the bathroom, they too went to practice.   
  
"So Isabelle, wana give a try on the drums?" asked Dewey. "Um... I guess so." Stuttered Isabelle. She walked behind the drumset, sat down, and grabbed the sticks. "What do you want me to play?" asked Isabelle. "Anything you want or know." replied Dewey. So Isabelle played 'Smells like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana. "Wow... Freddy's gonna have some competish." said Dewey still in awe. "I doubt it." retorted Freddy. "She doesn't even want to be IN the band. She called us the School of Terror." "Oh get over it Freddy!" snapped Summer. The end of recess bell rang after they had played a couple songs over twice. They quickly put the instruments away and sat down at their desks. Freddy kept looking over at Isabelle, yet he didn't know why. There was something about her. 


	3. Dreams can be deceiving

"Freddy, dude. Come on!" called his friend Zack. The end of school bell had just rung. This meant band practice at Dewey's apartment. Freddy grabbed his books and ran after Zack. "What do you think?" asked Zack. "What do you mean?.." Freddy was slightly confused at this. "About Isabelle, her drumming, HER in all! Man, I know you like her." They walked out the door and headed to the apartment. "She's just a girl...who happens to play drums..." replied Freddy. "Oh come on man! I'm your best friend! I know that you like her more than that. Its straight out obvious. And she likes you too." said Zack. "Let's just drop it for now." said Freddy as they walked into the apartment and walked up the stairs.  
  
They walked in and saw all of the band members, except Katie, and the band manager, Summer. "Has anyone seen those two? Summer's never late." asked Dewey. They all looked around at each other, shaking their head. About five minutes later, Summer, Katie, and to Freddy's half displeasure and half pleasure, Isabelle. "Where have you guys...girls been?" Dewey corrected himself when Summer gave him a look. "Sorry Dewey. We went to Isabelle's real quick. She needed to get something, then we came right over." apologized Summer. It seemed like Summer, Katie, and Isabelle had all become good friends, in a short matter of time. "Ok. As long as you're here on time." Katie walked over to her bass and started tuning it.  
  
After band practice, they all waited outside for their rides. Soon after, all were gone except Summer, Katie, Isabelle, Freddy, and Zack. Freddy pulled Isabelle aside, even though she resisted. "What?" she spat out. Freddy blurted out, "I'm sorry I was mean to you, stole your journal, wouldn't talk to you, and anything else I did." Isabelle would of accepted this if she hadn't seen Zack behind him mimicking the words, making sure he got them right. "Wow. Some speech Freddy." Freddy blushed. "Thanks.." "Too bad Zack wrote it for you." She tried to walk off but Freddy stopped her. "Sorry, it's not my fault. I'm not the best at apologies. Zack just helped. I came up with what I wanted to say, he just.. figured out how to word it I guess." He shrugged. "Heh.. Maybe you should try on your OWN. I know. I know. Something you've never tried before, but try it out." She walked off, faintly saying bye to Katie and Summer. Freddy and Zack watched her walk off. "Ooh... She got you Freddy." said Zack. He patted him on the back and walked into his car.  
  
That night, Freddy tried to write an apology.. It didn't work out. He reread it over and over trying to fix it. "Dear Isabelle." read his sloppy handwriting. "I am sorry that I hurt your sensitive girly feelings. Not my fault though. Sorry. -Freddy" 'Not the best thing to say I guess.' thought Freddy. He thought about her all night. He even found himself writing 'Isabelle' in his mashed potatos at dinner. He thought about her during everything he did. He finally stopped when he drifted off to sleep, until his dream about her started. "Freddy... Freddy..." He bolted up straight. It was sunny when he woke up. He got dressed quickly and ran out of the house mumbling 'bye.' He arrived at school the same time as Zack.  
  
"Hey man. What's up?" asked Zack, still half asleep. "I dreamt about her..." said Freddy in a gaze. "'Bout who? Isabelle? What was it?" laughed Zack. "I..I was on a cliff, drumming, it was thunderstorming. She was falling on the cliff, barely hanging on... 'Freddy.. Freddy...' She fell. I just kept playing..." He looked straight reciting it. Zack made some sense out of what he heard. "Aw, come on man. You gotta get over her. Let's go." They walked inside. Freddy went back and sat on his desk, while Zack put his guitar in the closet. Something was peaking out of his desk. 'What is it?..' he thought. He picked it up and opened it. He held his breath silently, hoping it was a note from Isabelle. He opened it and breathed out heavy, accidently yelling "WHAT?!?!?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry guys." he said. It was just an old math assignment. He investigated the whole paper. Nothing. No heart. No 'Isabelle was here'. Nothing.  
  
Dewey walked in. "Alright everyone. We'll start in a minute. I'm waiting for Summer and Isabelle to come back. They went to get something for me." They soon walked in with a stack of papers each. Freddy eagerly watched Isabelle. She seemed different today. She looked more pretty to Freddy. She walked back to her desk, then sat down, and crossed her legs. Freddy looked down and saw her pink chucks. (A/N also known as Converse.) He smiled, then for once, he seemed completely happy. Zack turned around. "Are you high or something Freddy?" He nodded 'no'. He didn't know why he was. It was like she had a spell on him. 


	4. Surprise!

At last, the lunch bell rang. The band gathered together in the classroom to start practice. But something was different. Dewey had two drumsets, not just one. "whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Wait.. Why are there TWO drumsets???" commanded Freddy. "Well, they're ARE two drummers. So I got another drumset for Isabelle." said Dewey. "I'm the only drummer in the band. Ok?" snapped Freddy. Isabelle walked in. "Not anymore." She had highlighted her hair purple with sharpie during class, and of course, Freddy had watched. "No band has two drummers!" debated Freddy. "I know and that's what we NEED. Originality! We stand out!" explained Dewey. "Ok guys, positions!" They all walked over to their instruments and the backup singers sat on the furnace.  
  
"Alright, good practice! Thats it!" called Dewey at long last. "Finally!" thought Freddy. Everyone left to go to the last minutes of recess except Freddy and Isabelle who were still disassembling their drums. "Hey Isabelle?" asked Freddy. "What?" she snapped without even looking up from her drums. "I really am sorry 'bout everything." "Hm.." said Isabelle not looking at him. "Hey, look at me! I'm trying to apologize here!" He grabbed her arm to make her turn around. She glared at him, then right there and then, he kissed her. He let go of her, threw everything in the closet and went to leave. "What was that for???" yelled Isabelle. Apparently, she wasn't that type. "I-I don't know." stuttered Freddy and he ran out.  
  
He ran down the hall until he fell into Zack. "Hey man! Watch it!.. Oh hey Freddy. What's the rush?" "I...kissed her!" said Freddy in shock. "ISABELLE?!?" yelled Zack. "Yeah Isabelle. Who'd you think?" retorted Freddy. "What'd she do?" asked Zack. "Yelled at me." said Freddy. The two of them walked back to the classroom to find Isabelle telling Summer and Katie, in every little detail too. They looked over as he walked in and they all laughed, and to Freddy's surprise, Isabelle was blushing. He blushed too, and looked down. The rest of the class walked in and Dewey started class back up.   
  
The end of school bell rang. Freddy gathered his things and went over to Zack's desk. "Hey I think I'm going to talk to Isabelle so I'll catch up, ok? Just one thing... Will you keep Summer and Katie's attention?" Zack looked up from packing his things. "Sure man... Katie! Summer! Wait!!!" He ran to meet them. Everyone left the classroom, including Dewey who left promptly at three o'clock everyday. "Isabelle?" asked Freddy slowly. "Yeah?" responded Isabelle. He was expecting a "What?" or some snap from her. "Um..Um.. I-I..sorry.." Freddy stuttered, then blushed. "Its...o-ok..." Isabelle walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, then walked out. Freddy stood there for what seemed forever, but was only two minutes. He walked slowly, looking for Zack, but still stunned. He found Zack and was smiling. "Dude, what's wrong with you??" Zack examined his face. "She kissed me. Should I ask her out???" Freddy was ecstatic. "Yeah. If you want. Sure." Zack seemed a little disappointed, but Freddy was too happy to notice. "I will tomorrow!" said Freddy determined.  
  
That night, he tried to figure out what to say to her. "Hey... Me. You. Together?" 'Naw..' he thought. "Will you go out with me?" 'Too plain..' "Wanna go out this friday? I could help you with your drums." 'NO WAY!' He remembered what Zack had commented to her. "Well... Maybe she'll ask ME out." thought Freddy. "Heh.. Yeah right."   
  
The next day came way too fast for Freddy. He decided after band practice, when they were alone together he would ask her. That came too fast for him too. Before he knew it Dewey was saying "Nice practice guys! Back-ups, just work on those high notes!" They nodded and everyone walked out. Freddy and Isabelle were still disassembling their drums. "Hey Isabelle.. I was wondering..." started Freddy. "Yeah?" asked Isabelle looking up.. for once. "U-um... D-did you grab your sticks from Summer?" "Uh-huh." 'Ok, this isn't going to be easy.' thought Freddy. "Isabelle?" "Yeah?..." She looked back up. "D-do you want to... g-go... Out with me?" Freddy's heart was pounding.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ok! That's all for this chapter. lol. I know.. I leave you hanging. The next chapters gona be fun ta write! lol mk REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! you know you wana.... 


	5. Rejection

Freddy's heart was pounding so fast, he was sure that Isabelle could hear it. "Well... I-I'm not sure....With the band and all... Sorry Freddy." His heart sunk. "Just because I kissed you doesn't mean anything." she explained. "Sorry if i confused you..." she blushed. She felt bad thinking that the kiss meant something to him. "But...You kissed me. You don't just go around kissing people." Freddy's voice got a little louder. "I-I... I felt bad. Sorry Freddy... I mean.. I didn't think that-" "Hell right you didn't think!" yelled Freddy. "Next time be more considerate of other people's feelings, Isabelle." He threw his drumsticks down and walked out of the room. "Freddy!" yelled Isabelle. She sat down and sighed. "Great..." she thought. "Well, I can't tell him the REAL reason I can't go out with him.. He wouldn't believe me, or he'd just laugh at me." She finished putting her drumset away and waited until the others came back from recess.  
  
She sat at her desk drawing in her journal for about 10 minutes waiting for the rest of the class. She remembered the first day she realized she liked Freddy. She remembered the whole conversation in her head. "Why did she have to say no?? Freddy was heart-broken now." She thought. The class assembled in, though not very fashionably. She looked down at her journal and saw Freddy's name drawn with a heart in it. She slammed it closed and shoved it in her bag. Freddy and Zack walked back to their desks. Freddy glared at her, but Zack looked somewhat relieved. She walked over to Zack's desk where they were talking. "Hey Freddy?" she asked cautiously. "What?" he snapped without looking at her. "Can you come in the hallway real quick?" They still had about five minutes before class started. "Why not?" he said sarcasticly. They walked into the hallway together. Summer and Katie walked over to Zack. "Aww... Look's like someone's going out!!" Katie said in a sing-song voice. "Heh.. Isabelle rejected Freddy. Now he's heart-broken...Yeah right." said Zack.   
  
Isabelle pulled Freddy out into the hallway. "Ok. This isn't easy to tell you. The reason I said no was because.. because.." She sighed while Freddy stood their impatient. "I-I didn't want you and Zack's friendship to end.. I've never had a real friend. You and Zack seemed like such good friends..." She sighed. "Ok... Go ahead. Make fun of me." He did something else instead. He grabbed her and kissed her. She thought about pulling back, but didn't. She was shocked. "I...class...bye." She walked into the classroom shaking. She sat down at her desk and went to grab her journal. She couldn't find it. She started panicking. She threw everything out of her bag. It wasn't there.   
  
She looked over and it was in Freddy's desk. She grabbed it right as he was walking in. She stood up and waved it in his face. "What were you doing with this?!?" she yelled at him. "What?" he said confused. "MY journal was in YOUR desk when I left it in MY backpack!" Everyone in the class turned around to watch this adding "Ooh's" and "Ah's" every once in awhile. "I-I didn't put it there!" yelled back Freddy. "Ok ok.. Quiet down everyone." called Dewey. "Drama's over. Sit down. I have some serious business to go over you with." No one liked that tone of voice.  
  
"There's a new competition coming up. It's coming up real quick too. We won't have much time to practice, but if you guys want to we can-" explained Dewey. "Just enter us in the competition, Dewey!" yelled Fredddy. 'Now that's the Freddy I know.' thought Dewey. "Ok.. But we'll have to work really hard and that means more practice and we're going to have to wo-" "I said to just enter us, Finn!" "Ok...Ok. I will." finished Dewey. "But-" Freddy sighed. Dewey continued on. "We're going to have to help Isabelle learn some of our songs." "WHAT?!?!" yelled Freddy and Isabelle in unison. "Freddy doesn't want me to be in the band!" "I don't want her in the band!" They yelled at the same time. They glared at each other then looked back forward. "You guys, don't worry. I'll figure it out! I'll get it!" said Dewey. "Now, get ready its time for Physical Education!" said Dewey sarcasticly and clapped his hands together. The class lined up, but not without groaning first. 


	6. Jealousy

They came back from PE and saw that the desks were rearranged. They knew what this meant. An all class band practice. Dewey was serious about this competition. One little problem Freddy noticed though... Only one drumset. Isabelle walked in and saw the same thing. 'Uhoh' she thought. 'This means trouble.' "Dewey! Why's there only one drumset??" demanded Freddy. "I-" Dewey was cut off by more yelling. "I thought you wanted two drummers!" cried Isabelle. "Well I do bu-" "BUT WHAT?!?!" yelled Freddy and Isabelle at the same time. "Well, I thought that if we had two drumsets, we might make too much noise then I might not be able to have band practice anymore...well, in the classroom that is." explained Dewey. "Alright, LETS GET ROCKIN!" he yelled.   
  
If you were to walk into the classroom during their whole class band practice, you would see Gordon working on the lighting, Billy designing yet another outfit, Lenny and Michelle discussing their outfits for the next gig, Frankie and Marco making microphones so they can contact each other if necessary, and the band... well, practicing. "Freddy, speed it up!" yelled Dewey. Freddy mumbled under his breath. "Ok Cut it! Stop!" said Dewey. "Let's take five. Freddy, come over here." Freddy walked over to him. "What?" sighed Freddy. "Dude, what's wrong? I'm not feeling your musical fusion!" "Uh.. Ok. I'll work on it." said Freddy and started to walk back over but Dewey grabbed him. "Man, come on! What's wrong?" Freddy sighed. "Just a little girl trouble ok Dewey? Nothing big." He tried to walk over again. "Whoa whoa Whoa.... Freddy Jones having GIRL problems??" laughed Dewey. "Hey Finn, cut it out!" scowled Freddy. "Who is it? Isabelle?" asked Dewey. "Who told you?? Zack! It was Zack wasn't it! Man, I'm going to get that little-" Dewey cut Freddy off. "No, its obvious. You guys avoiding each other when you were so happy when she came. What'd she do? Reject you?" laughed Dewey. Freddy looked down. "Oh... Hey don't let that from keeping you go all out on drums. Take out your anger on the drums. Ok?" said Dewey. "Yeah... Ok.." sighed Freddy. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! ROCK POSITIONS!" yelled Dewey.  
  
The thing Freddy didn't realize was that Isabelle had heard it all. Every word. Isabelle ran out of the classroom. "Isabelle!" yelled Dewey. "We need you on drums!" She hadn't heard him. "Man.. alright.. Freddy! Go get her!" Dewey winked at Freddy. "Aw man. Why me Dewey?" "I need to work on the others for a minute. Now go!" commanded Dewey. Freddy walked out slowly. He got into the hallway and looked for Isabelle. "Isabelle...?" asked Freddy. He found her near the spot they had kissed the other day. "Isabelle, let's go. Dewey needs you." Freddy walked over to her. "What do you want Jones?" snapped Isabelle. "You've never cared before." retorted Freddy. Isabelle sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'm coming." said Isabelle. She got up and Freddy grabbed her hand. He led her to a deserted hallway with no classrooms instead of their classroom. "Let me try again." said Freddy. "Wh-What are you doing Freddy?" stuttered Isabelle. "Will you go out with me?" blurted Freddy. Isabelle sighed. "Freddy, you know that I don't want you and Z-" Freddy kissed her, not just a peck like it had been. He kissed her. Isabelle didn't resist. Freddy finally stopped. Isabelle was shocked. "We really have to stop meeting like this.." said Isabelle slowly. Freddy turned to walk away, but Isabelle grabbed him. "Freddy.." He turned around. "Sorry.." she said.   
  
They walked back to the classroom hand in hand. Isabelle's head on his shoulder. "OOOH!!!" shouted the class when they walked in. Isabelle blushed. Freddy glared at Dewey. He just shrugged. "We're not going out or anything." said Freddy. "Sure you aren't! You just like to have kissing sessions in the hallway!" yelled Alicia. Isabelle turned bright red. "No we weren't!" debated Freddy. "Oh whatever Freddy! We SAW you!!" yelled Alica. "We all went to get drinks for a break. We heard talking and peaked around the corner." explained Lawerence. "Why'd you say no Isabelle?" asked Summer. "Well I-I..." stuttered Isabelle. She didn't know what to say. "She didn't want me to stop being friends with Zack." said Freddy. Isabelle smacked her head. "Freddy..." she hissed. "How thoughtful." snapped Zack. "Zack.. I'm sorry.." said Isabelle. "Oh save it for Freddy! I don't care anyway. It's not like I liked you." retorted Zack. "I'm taking a break. I'll be back in a minute Dewey." Zack shoved passed Freddy into the hallway. "And the drama continues on!" announced Lenny. Isabelle looked thoughtfully at Freddy. "Do you think you should talk to him?" 


	7. Fight

"I...Um.. Sure. Y-yeah I will." Freddy walked out into the hallway. "Zack?" he asked cautiously. He walked into the boys' bathroom. "Hey Zack.. What's up?.." said Freddy. "Oh save it Jones! Once again, you got your girl. Congratulations!" snapped Zack. "Hey man! She said no to me more than once!" retorted Freddy. "Aw, well poor Freddy. How can the world be so cruel?" said Zack sarcasticly. "Dude! What's wrong? You never told me you liked her and you didn't tell HER that either! You can't get mad at me! Its not my fault! She won't go out with me because she wants us still to be friends!" yelled Freddy. "Well then isn't she perfect? I bet she's a slut, man!" yelled Zack. That was it. Freddy lurched forward at him, shoving him to the ground. "Don't say that about her! You don't know that!!" screamed Freddy. Zack pushed Freddy off of him. He pushed Freddy into the door and Freddy fell out. Zack ran after him. "What was that?" asked Summer. The class walked outside of the classroom. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they yelled. "HEY! Stop it NOW!" bellowed Dewey. He pulled them apart. Isabelle held Freddy back, while Katie held back Zack. "Now what's going on?" demanded Dewey. "Zack called Isabelle a slut!" yelled Freddy. "You called me a WHAT?!?" shouted Isabelle. She jumped forward to try to get Zack, but Alicia and Tomika held her back. "Don't." warned Tomika. "Everyone inside!" commanded Dewey. They all walked inside, but kept Freddy and Zack separate.  
  
"You guys can't fight over a girl! You've been friends way too long!" said Dewey. "Fine whatever." said Freddy. Dewey remembered that face. Freddy put on that face when Dewey yelled at him for running off into a van with the 'real rockers.' "And Zack, man, you can't be mad at Freddy if you didn't let him know you liked her. He didn't know!" said Dewey. "Sure." said Zack. Dewey remembered that face too. Zack put on that face when his father had yelled at him in the school parking lot. "Now you guys, I can't always play peacemaker. You gotta learn to figure stuff out on your own. I only helped because you were about to bite each other's head off!" Dewey said trying to lighten the mood. "Now, can we get back to practice?" They both nodded. Isabelle walked over to Dewey. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Dewey took Isabelle into the hallway. "What's up Isabelle?" said Dewey calmly. "It's all my fault. If I wouldn't of came then they wouldn't be fighting over me, I wouldn't of ruined their friendship either!" Isabelle had tears running down her cheeks. "No no no. Isabelle, listen. If you wouldn't of come, then we wouldn't have even MORE originality and two awesome drummers!" explained Dewey. "You only tried to do the right thing Isabelle. Nobody's perfect." "Yeah... I guess you're right. I just feel bad for everything I've done." said Isabelle, wiping her tears. "Come on, let's go back to band practice." The two of them walked back in. Nothing looked as if they had had another war. "Ok you guys! Back to positions!" called Dewey.   
  
"Alright guys. Good practice, but it has to be GREAT! The competition is in two weeks." said Dewey. Isabelle raised her hand. "Yup?" "I.. I don't think I should be in the band anymore." said Isabelle. Summer gasped. Katie almost dropped her guitar. "Why not?" asked Dewey. "How are we going to do our double drum solo?!?" asked Summer franticly. "We need you Isabelle!" cried Katie. "We can go on without her guys." snapped Zack. "She doesn't make up this band, you know." Marta glared at him. "What?" mouthed Zack. "Are.. Are you sure Isabelle?" asked Dewey sincerely. Isabelle didn't respond. After a minute or two, she said "Well, I don't want to but I think it's best for the band and for Freddy and Zack's sake." Isabelle looked down.   
  
The bell rang and they got their things ready and walked out. "Hey." said Zack slowly to Isabelle. She turned around startled. "Oh.. Why would you want to talk to the slut for?" snapped Isabelle. "I'm sorry.." said Zack. She turned back around. "Hey!" said Zack. "I'm talking to you." She turned around and glared. Zack kissed her. Freddy stopped walking. He saw it all. 


	8. Whenever you need a friend

Jewelkitten- sorry bout that ill try ta keep it normal  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Freddy stomped up to him and shoved him. "What was that??" he yelled. "Its not like your going out." Zack mimicked Freddy. Zack walked off, ignoring Freddy's comments. "You ok, Isabelle?" he asked cautiously. "I'm fine. Its not like he raped me!" she snapped. She walked out of the door as the bell rang. Freddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He decided to walk home slowly.  
  
As soon as Isabelle got out of the school's sight, she started running. Tears poured down her cheeks. She hated all of this. She didn't want to go home. Her parents weren't home so she didn't want to do anything drastic. She slowly walked to Katie's house, wiping her tears. She got to the front door and ringed the doorbell. "Coming!" she heard a muffled voice. The door opened. Katie was standing there eating a cookie. She sallowed. "Hey Isabelle.. What's wrong?" She looked at her tear-stained face. "Can I come in?" choked Isabelle. "Yeah... Sure.. My parents are at work right now though." said Katie. They walked into Katie's livingroom and Katie turned on the TV. "So.. Whats wrong?" Isabelle told her the whole story. As soon as she finished, the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back." said Katie walking into the hallway.  
  
She got to the door and opened it. "Ye-... Freddy?? What are you doing here??" hissed Katie. "I need to talk to you. And I can't talk to Zack." He walked in, but Katie pushed him out. "Sorry! Um.. My.. My-My mom's not here right now.. And um I can't have boys over when she's not here... So um I'll... I'll call you later. Ok Buhbye." She shut the door. She walked back into the living room. "Who was it?" asked Isabelle. "Oh.. It was the neighbor.. Wanted s-sugar or something." They heard a clatter in the kitchen and went silent. "What was that??" hissed Isabelle, her voice had a little bit of fear in it. "I don't know..." They heard footsteps coming toward the living room. "Hurry! In here!" hushed Isabelle. They both ran into the closet, just as the person was coming in. Katie shut the door quickly, but the person heard it. The person opened it. Isabelle and Katie screamed. Katie hit him over the head with a broom handle. The person fell to the floor. They walked out of the closet slowly.  
  
"Oops..." said Katie. Isabelle gasped. "Freddy?!?" she yelled. Freddy sat up and rubbed his head. "My god, Katie..." said Freddy. "I told you! I can't have boys over!" explained Katie. "Wait.. I thought it was your neighbor asking for sugar.." said Isabelle. "Well- Well... It was Freddy but I didn't want you to get mad or something." "You can have boys over! You're mom doesn't care! I've been over here before. I knew something was up so I came in through the back window.. It was open." said Freddy. "So I guess Isabelle told you HER version of the story?" snapped Freddy. "No. She told me the ONLY version Freddy Jones." said Katie. "I.. better be going. Bye Katie.." said Isabelle. She grabbed her bag and ran out. "Thanks alot Freddy. I was trying to sort things out!" snapped Katie. "Hey! That's Summer's job!" joked Freddy. Katie just rolled her eyes. "Ok.. I'll go.." said Freddy.  
  
He got out of the door and he fell to the ground with Isabelle. "What are you still doing out here?" asked Freddy. "Never thought you cared.." retorted Isabelle, putting away her cell phone. "Listen, you always do this to me! You're nice to me then you get all defensive and mean! If you want me to leave you alone, just tell me!" A black car pulled up and she walked over to it. She opened the door, put her bag in and said back to Freddy, "Fine leave me alone." She got in and shut the door. He looked in the window and noticed it was Zack's mom and him. 


	9. But the competition!

MarySueh8er- thats your own fault get over it  
  
nise-anjel- thanks ill try to  
  
Penny C1- sorry bout the Miranda thing buh the rest isnt my fault  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The car drove off to Isabelle's house, leaving Freddy there opened mouth. He walked slowly to his house, listening to Green Day's Platypus. He always listened to it when he was mad. He kicked a rock all the way home, until he got to his front door. He opened it, then slammed it closed. He walked into the kitchen and found a note from his mom. "Kevin-- Sorry, your father and I have to work late on this case. We'll be home around 10. There's a frozen dinner left." "Of course." he thought. "They care more about work than they do with me." He threw his bag by the front door and went upstairs. He started to work on the new song for the next battle of the bands. He got fed up when he couldn't remember the ending and threw his sticks. "Ok.. Forget about Isabelle.. You don't like her. She's worthless." thought Freddy. This seemed to help a little. He fell asleep at seven, not caring about his dinner.  
  
"Thanks for the ride!" called Isabelle as she ran to her front door. "Bye Zack!" She opened her front door, then ran inside. "Hello??" she called. No answer. "Probably still at work." she thought. She ran upstairs to her room and started her drum solo for the new song. She played it through a couple times. She headed downstairs to find a note from her mom. "Isabelle-- I have to work late. Sorry about that. Your father is still in Phoenix. There's some left over spaghetti in the fridge." Isabelle sighed. "Great.." she thought. "I'm sick of her working all the time." The next thing she knew, she had the phone in her hand, calling Freddy. It rang three times. No answer. She hung up. "What am I doing??" she said outloud. She walked into her living room and feel asleep watching television.  
  
"Isabelle Carmelita!" yelled her mother. "You are going to be late! Get up this instant!" Isabelle slouched up. She was still in the living room. She got up and ready for school. "You have five minutes! Come on, I'll drive you today." They drove up to the school. "Bye.." she mumbled. Her mom didn't hear her. She was too busy on her cellphone. Isabelle walked up the stairs and into her classroom, just as the bell rang. Three minutes later, Dewey came strolling in. "Hello everybody!" They were all surprised because Dewey was never this cheerful in the morning. "Ok everyone, calm down. This morning I'm going to teach you the look." "The what?" asked Lawrence. "The look." repeated Dewey. "You don't know the look?" He looked around at everybody shrugging and their blank faces. "Ok we have alot of work to do people!"  
  
The end of the bell rang in what seemed forever to Freddy. He walked out of the classroom quickly. They had band practice at Dewey's afterward. He thought about not showing up. He was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that he just walked in front of a car. "WATCH IT KID!!!" yelled a lady. Freddy flipped her off. He didn't care at the moment. He hurried off to Dewey's and found he was the first there. "Dewey?" he called. No reply. "Heh.. Must be the first here." Soon, the rest of the band showed up. He got greetings from everyone that walked in. "Ok you guys. Let's go. We gotta work hard. Be prepared."   
  
Halfway through practice, the door opened. It was Isabelle. Freddy rolled his eyes. "If she's gonna be in the band.. She should at least get here on time." he thought. She didn't bother to get behind her drumset. She just sat on the couch. The song finished and Dewey said, "So, Isabelle.. Want to play?" Isabelle sighed and stood up. "I'm... I'm leaving the band." Freddy smirked. Katie almost dropped her bass. Summer's mouth opened. "Yeah right!" snapped Alicia. "You said that LAST time." "I know.. But this time I meant it." Lawerence slipped and his elbow hit his piano. Zack choked. 


End file.
